Ban Yamano
is one of the main protagonists in the Danball Senki and Danball Senki W series. Appearance In the first season, Ban has with curly, brown hair, dark, hazel eyes, and thick eyebrows. He wears an orange and blue jacket with a heart-struck cupid-theme logo on the back, baggy blue pants and a pair of red sneakers. He always carries a white LBX shoulde Bag that serves as his LBX tool kit. In W, his hair grows out more. He wears a yellow t-shirt edged with thick black linings with a red jacket over it, navy green shorts and red and white sport sneakers. As Masked B of the Masked Family, he sports an overall red suit with black boots, gloves, cape and tights. Chronology Season 1 The Beginning Ban Yamano is an average middle-school student who loves the mini-robot hobby, the LBX. He is very passionate about the LBX his father invented, but all of that changed completely when a mysterious woman appears in front of him, entrusting him with a metal suitcase that contains the "great hope and despair for all humanity". After Ban gets home, he finds out what was in the suitcase, a default LBX model labelled AX-00, until he gets ambushed by an LBX squad belonging to the mysterious woman's pursuers. He manages to fend them off thanks to his quick CCM maneuvering and control from everyday practice, but it was only just the beginning. The next day, Ban tells his friends about what happened, and they respond he should keep the AX-00 as the best opportunity. As a celebration, the model shop owner, Kojirou Kitajima decides to give the newest frame, the Achilles model as a present, only to find it stolen due to his wife's absent-mindedness. Ban, with Ami and Kazu trace the lead to the school slums, following all the way to its leader Hanzou Gouda, and manages to win due to Kazu's sacrifice of his Warrior. But a mysterious organization the pursuers belong to where also keen about retrieving back the AX-00 model at any costs. The first was hypnotizing Kazu with an Egypt model, using him to battle Ban, but won thanks to Achilles's unlocked power, the V Mode. Learning about his father The next day, Ban and his classmates help Kazu find a new model, where they are approached by two gentlemen, Takuya Uzaki and Ren Hiyama, the Blue Cats owner. They requested Ban, Ami and Kazu for their help to stop an assassination attempt on the Prime Minister on his augmentation parade. Although Kazu feels shakenly reluctant, Ban and Ami offers to help to stop LBXs from any wrongdoings, and Kazu was tasked to handle the Hunter model for the mission. Kazu continued to train his sniping skills after the conversation, but was still to hesitant about dealing the seriousness of the mission. With Ban and Ami's comfort about the three of them in it together, Kazu regains confidence and manages to intercept the Assassin, and later Achilles and Kunoichi to finish it off. Although they succeeded, Ban couldn't get over the tension and after asking wky Takuya chose them for this tack, he answers the truth regarding his father, still alive. But Takuya and Hiyama were reluctant to tell the full details for their safety, Ban, Ami and Kazu decides to rescue his father by themselves. They track down his father's hidden location, Kamiya Craft's head manufacturing facility, the Angel Star (thanks to Ami's Kunoichi spying on Takuya and Hiyama). Unbeknownst prior to their infiltration, the mysterious organization known as the Innovator caught sight of them, and continued surveillance on them using their presence as the advantage to destroy Achilles, and tricking former Asuka Works CEO Heiji Kirishima to perform the job. The Angra Visdas The next day, a new student named Jin Kaidou transfers into Ban's class, while avoiding personal attention. Then Ban and his friends learn of the Angra Visdas tournament, where whoever wins will get participation rights to enter the Artemis tournament. It aslo serves as another clue Professor Yamano's next confinement. To Ban's surprise, Jin Kaidou is also participating for his known fame as the "Split-Second Killer Emperor". With the Kitajimas' help, Ban and friends practiced thoroughly everyday and became strong enough to battle the most firerce competitors such as Gatou the Decapitator and the arcana-telling jester, Daiki Sendou. During the finals, it was Ban's training efforts, unwillingness to give up and good "luck" that hailed his vistory against Jin Kaidou. Ban was declared the winner of the Angra Visdas tournament, while Jin hinted coordinates of his father's current location revealing he was the Innovator spy and the grandson of Yoshimitsu Kaidou, leader of the Innovators. While reviewing the data, Ban meets up again with the mystreious woman, Rina Ishimori who along with Ren and Takuya used to be former apprentices of Professor Yamano. They are alsot the main foundation of the anit-terrorist organization, the Seekers where most of Ban's classmates rendevous up with. Invading Kaidou' mansion On the night of the infiltration, Ban and the Seekers managed to slip past high security and enter the mansion. The team split up in different directions only to have Ban's group quickly discovered and temporarily hid while finding themselves in Jin's room. Jin was awaiting for Ban's arrival to have a rematch with his upgraded Emperor M2, only to be postponed when the security broke into the room. After much running, Ban's group finds themselves in the living quarters where this time, Yoshimitsu Kaidou himself was awaiting their arrival. They challeneged Yoshimitsu to an unlimited LBX battle, but were easily overpowered by Yoshimitsu's Gekkoumaru. Losing the battle and all teams captured, everybody was shocked that Yoshimitsu was aware of their plan, thanks to Rina's betrayal for the benefit of obtaining the Innovator's Optima technology for her ill sister. The Seeker's base underneath the TokioSIA mall was clearly compromised thanks to that. With all hope lost, Professor Yamano, who was brought in with the others explained that defeating Achilles was only one step of obtaining the Platinum Capsule. It requires the encryption code inputted inside the Methanus GX, the winning prize of the 2050 Artemis Tournament. With all the information needed, Kaidou ordered everybody to be disposed off not before Prof. Yamano managed to create a diversion, enough for the infiltration team to escape. With the mission ended in failure, everybody returned home where Ban told his mom what he was doing, only to find out his dad already told his wife prior to his capture. Ban then telld his mom his resolve to fight alongside his dad against the Innovators, which she humbly accepts. A new battle approaches, along with a new player to the game. The 2050 Artemis Tournament A New Machine and new allies The Akihabara Kingdom Tiny Orbit Defense Line His Reason to Fight Operation Daybreak 'Season 2' New Evil and New Allies Ban reappeared in W-Episode 1,heading to Tokio Sia Department Store for the announcement of Tiny Orbit's latest LBX model.He later met Hiro and guide him in controlling his LBX,Perseus. Joining NICS Learning the whereabouts of Kazuya and Ami from one of Pofessor Yamano's assistants, Cobra, the new trio fly off to Country A to resuce them. They sooner gained new allies, Jessica Kaios, rendevouzed with Jin and a fully recooperated Yuuya . Saving the Master Computers Angra Texas Training (Anime) He and Hiro share a mutual friendship at the beginning, when Ban taught Hiro as a beginner how to control Perseus. This shows more during Hiro's training for the Angra Texas tournament, where Hiro's comprehensive behaviour allows him to cope with Ban's mentorship, while Jessica and Ran are reluctant to switch battle styles. Artemis and the Assassination Three as One: Sigma Orbis Detector's Identity and The True Enemy Invading Future Hope Into the National Defense Base Paradise: The Final Battle The Mizel Finale Trivia *His surname Yamano (山野) means "like a mountain," which is a pun on his strength. *In Danball Senki BOOST, Ban has a special character ability that when the LP of Ban's LBX gets below 25% he can activate the Extreme Mode in any model he controls, other than Odin. Category:Characters Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:NICS Category:Seeker Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants